terranceacoxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lawsuit
Case 1:16-cv-07268-LGS (TERRANCE ALTON COX III and DIVERSITY MOTORSPORTS RACING, LLC vs NATIONAL ASSOCIATION FOR STOCK CAR RACING, INC.,ET AL) was a lawsuit filed by Terrance Cox on September 16, 2016 in the Southern District of New York. It was filed due to Cox's belief that NASCAR discriminated against him because they refused to incorporate his diversity model and programs. Brief overview of Cox's claims found therewithin *In or about March 2009, Cox contacted NASCAR and informed it of his interest in learning more about the “Drive for Diversity” program and his interest in implementing diversity initiatives within NASCAR. *Cox approached NASCAR’s Vice President of Public Affairs and Multicultural Development, Marcus Jadotte (“Jadotte”), and Director of Multicultural Development Dawn Harris (“Harris”) who told him to start at the go-kart level. *Cox did so, working with Pit Indoor Kart Racing and launched the “One Race, One World” diversity initiative through that organization. *He was approached by Ricky Byers (who, by the way, is WHITE) in an attempt to fund Byres' “Racing for A Cure” ARCA program. *His "sucesses" made him ready to move up to the then Nationwide Series, and he did just that, by securing the right to have his logos run on Tri-Star's number 19 car driven by Mike Bliss in the 2011 July NNS race at Daytona. *Cox attempted numerous times to get his various projects "Racing 4 Education" and "Reach One Teach One" attention by NASCAR, but they refused. This refusal, Cox claimed, was because of his race. Cannon fodder for his "movement" When the Minority Youth Matters Movement first caught the attention of the Minority Equality in Motorsports' group, it was noted in some of their most earliest articles. MYMM and their associated shills used this in threatening sounding text posts they made along with their numerous collages. The "lawsuit within the lawsuit" or "INDYCAR TOO, WHICH IS WORSE" Another "class action lawsuit" was filed by MYMM as well. This was for anyone "who from 1948 to recent was ever discriminated against" by any party associated with the sanctions. They even lumped IndyCar into this batch of nonsense, which is beyond ridiculous, given the fact that the majority of the ICS field are from various other nations. Because remember, "THEIR "FAMILY OWNED" SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT BUSINESS IS WORSE THAN NASCAR" (or so they claimed in their "Open Letter". "Once we begin receiving a list of names and discrimination instances, we will compile and categorize by type of complaint, so that we will have an idea as to how we move forward in the near future" -Terrance Cox So did you? The dismissal Despite boisterous statements of 'THE DATE IS SET AND THE TRUTH WILL BE REVEALED", Cox dismissed the suit in February 2018. Gallery 12208335.jpg|The "class action suit" original announcement image. implode.png|"NASCAR'S WORLD WILL IMPLODE"... yeah right. ITSSET.png|"The court date is set". Didn't seem like you were ready to dismiss back then. FireShot Capture 033 - Cox et al v. National Association for_ - https___www.pacermonitor.com_case_dismissed.png|Case dismissed.